


Won't say I'm in Love

by CarolDanversWives



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, DID Peter, Fluff, Intrusive Thoughts, Junkie Pietro, M/M, Polyamory, Self Harm, Suggestive Themes, smut if requested
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolDanversWives/pseuds/CarolDanversWives
Summary: Y/N is trying to survive his new school, filled with super-powered kids.Peter is trying to deal with the voices in his head.Pietro wants to kick his drug habits.Love ensues as their paths cross.Our first fic!





	1. Chapter One Rated: T

Y/N’s PoV  
9th grade  
Part A

_Shit shit shit shit shit. I can’t go to the Avengers Academy what the fuck was I thinking? More importantly how did I get accepted? I don’t even have a fucking power. Shit shit shit shit shit._

__

These thoughts replayed through my head my entire ride to school. I stopped in front of a store to buy some bad coffee before I went to face my demons that some people call high school. I hid my skateboard behind nearby bushes and walked into the building. At the checkout the cashier sent a wink in my direction. At that my stomach began to churn.

_Wait, did I like that? I don’t think I did. I’ve only dated girls before, but still… Ugh, don’t most people know their sexuality after questioning for six fucking weeks?_

__

I replied with a simple smile and wave as I left the store.

As I skated the home stretch to my new school, my mind was clouded with thoughts about what had happened at the store, and looking back, I suppose he was pretty cute. Wait, what?

Just as I turned the corner to ride the last few hundred feet, a car came out of fucking nowhere. The car had almost reached me when a male figure fell from the sky and kicked the car to the side. In my shock I fell to the ground.

He turned to face me and, _Holy shit he’s hot as fuck. Wait, not again. I want to dieee._

__

The man, no boy is better suiting, offered a hand to me. I took it reluctantly, and rose to my feet. As he looked at me, a blush spread across his face. He managed, “Hi, I’m Peker Parter, wait, no, Peter Parker, shit I’m so sorry Iー” 

I put a finger to his lips. “Hi, Peter Parker. I’m Y/N.”

Shit did I actually just put my finger on his lips? Where the hell did that come from?

I yanked my finger away from his lips, and for a moment it seemed as though he chased after my finger before he came to his senses. He took a deep breath before he began again with a bright smile, “You seem pretty cool, Y/N. Hopefully I’ll see you around, but just in case…” He pulled out a pen. “Roll up your sleeve,” he delicately instructed.

I hesitated. I shifted a little, and Peter seemed to take notice of my discomfort. He gave me a knowing glance and wrote his number on my hand instead of arm.  
I knew it would smudge eventually this way so I put his number in my phone immediately, and texted him.

Me: Hey, Peker Parter  
Peter: Oh fuck you.  
Me: Love you too  
Peter: Oh???  
Me: Hey, we should get to class  
Peter: Uh huh…  
Me: What?  
Read at 8:45 a.m.

As much as I’d like to say I have no idea why he left me on read, I know it was my “Love you too” comment.

Maybe I made him uncomfortable. Maybe he’s homophobic. I really hope he’s not. Shit shit shit shit shit.

I took a deep breath, and walked to my first class, math with Ms. Andrews. As I walked into the class, I saw the big man himself.

“Oh Y/N! We were just talking about you. This is my best friend Ned and my girlfriend MJ.”

_Girlfriend? Dammit. Wait, why does that upset me? Oh… I know why._

__

__

My name is Y/N Y/L/N and I’m in love with Peter Parker.


	2. Chapter 2 Rated: T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The voices in Peter's head won't give him some goddamn peace and quiet.

Peter’s PoV  
9th grade  
Part A

Y/N: Love you too

I read the message over and over again? What did it mean? Was it playful banter? Is he in love with me? Am I in love with him? What do I tell MJ?

I rinsed my face in cold water. _Okay Peter, remember. You’re straight and no one hates you. This is like a play. Believe it and they will too._

_“They hate you, just like everyone does,”_ called a voice. 

_Shut the fuck up_ , I argued back. Deep down I may have believed it, but I couldn’t let him know that. 

Lately, a voice that insists on being called "Kyle" has been pestering me, wanting me to break and just end everything. 

_“Do drugs. What’s one cut? No one will know if you have one sip of bleach. Doubt anyone will care either.”_

More voices have been arising, and sometimes they get too loud. Then I black out. I come back to my senses and people ask me questions along the lines of, “Did you go to the counselor? Hey are we still on for tonight? I bought condoms. Do you still want a stuffy? I brought one.” 

The strange thing was, when they asked these questions, the voices seemed all too excited. 

_“Oh he’s cute maybe he knows our little secret.”_

_“He looks like a good fuck.”_

_“Does he have a stuffy?”_

_“Oh he’s cute maybe he knows our little secret.”_

_“He looks like a good fuck.”_

_“Does he have a stuffy?”_

_“Oh he’s cute maybe he knows our little secret.”_

_“He looks like a good fuck.”_

_“Does he have a stuffy?”_

_Shut up shut up shut upー_

“GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HEAD.” 

Everyone turned to look at me. The only people more shocked than me were Ms. Andrews, and Y/N. 

Ms. Andrews began, “I didn’t want to have to write a referral on the first day of school, and certainly not during the first period, but not only were you late, that language is unacceptable, Peter. As Y/N was also late, you will both go together.” 

As Y/N and I shuffled out of the classroom, MJ stopped me. “I really do love you, you’re weird, and I like that. But I don’t think this is going to work out. One last hug?” 

I leaned in for a hug, and resisted crying. 

Ms. Andrews exclaimed, “Out. Peter.” 

As I left the classroom, Kyle felt obligated to speak. _“I knew she hated you. She just needed an excuse to break up with you. That Y/N kid is hot. Maybe you should kiss him. Come on, it would be your first kiss, that counts for something.”_

_I thought I told you to shut up._

Just as I had finished arguing with Kyle, Y/N grabbed me and dragged me into the Janitor’s closet. 

He said, “I have so many questions. Why did you scream? Are you homophobic? Why were you blushing when we talked?” 

_Shit._


	3. Chapter 3: Rated G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro is running late and decides to follow Peter and Y/N. He discovers some mildy shocking information.

Pietro’s PoV

9th Grade

Part A

_ BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP. _

__ I groaned and looked at my alarm clock. The time read 8:30 a.m.

_ Oh god school started ten minutes ago. _

__ In forty seconds I had gotten ready to go and was running to school. Within five minutes the school was in my sights. I sped up until I burst through the doors for math with Ms. Andrews with the help of the map depicting the school. 

Just as I had reached the hallway that I was supposed to be in, I heard a cry of, “GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HEAD.”

I then heard Ms. Andrews yelling, and I decided to wait for her to stop shouting seeing as I had no idea if her power was a sonic scream or anything like that. When she was finished, two people who must’ve been Y/N and Peter left the classroom. I glanced between the classroom and the boys.

_ Okay I’m already late. I should go to the class,  _ but _ she’ll just send me to the office, so I might as well follow them. _

I made swift yet quiet footsteps until they went into the janitor’s closet. I put my ear to the door. 

One boy said, “I have so many questions. Why did you scream? Are you homophobic? Why were you blushing when we talked?”

I heard minor shuffling as the other boy answered, “I don’t know I guess first day stress?”

_ There was a small quivering in his voice, and still some movement. A lie. Thank you Wanda for your homemade course in lie detecting. Love ya, sis. _

The first boy spoke. “And the other questions?”

There was a pause before boy number two responded, “No, I’m not homophobic. I… I can’t be really.”

“Why not?”

“Wellーgive me a second this is my first time doing thisーI… I’m bi.”

_ No lie this time. _

“Cool, I’m gay, so you knowー”

“Awesome.”

_ Still no lie. _

Boy one said, “Peter, be honest. Is that why you were blushing while we talked?”

Boy number two, Peter, sighed and said, “No, I like MJ, we  _ just _ broke up.”

I analyzed boy number two’s words.

_ Liar. _

I missed the first period, but I decided to be the first to second period: Science with Mr. Harrington. From the corner of my eye I saw the two boys leave the Janitor’s closet, one following behind him into the classroom and taking a seat toward the back.

I decided not to say anything to him, not that he had anything to say in the first place. Just as I was about to say something, my best friend, Flash, had entered the classroom, taking the seat next to me. 

“You won’t believe what happened in first period, where were you?” 

“I was...busy. What happened?” I responded

“Penis Parker freaked out, like, out of nowhere. He just screamed.”

“Oh?” was all I could think to say next. I glanced at the boy in the back of the class before turning toward Mr. Harrington, class was beginning.


	4. Chapter 4 Rated: T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N meets Pietro and has an encounter with Flash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well would you look at that. We're not dead.

Y/N’s PoV

9th grade

Part B

“Penis Parker freaked out, like, out of nowhere. He just screamed,” said some terrible whisperer.

_ Oh hell no. _

__ As the teacher walked in the room, I bit back the harsh words I was going to throw at him across the room. 

_ Stupid bitch, insulting Peter like that. Now I’m pissed, thanks a lot. _

I grit my teeth as I glanced at Peter. Looking at his features, I could tell that he would look gorgeous in any event. I held on to my anger, but allowed my expression to soften. 

_ Hm, I wonder how he would look in a suit. Big spooning me? With me cuddled into his chest? What about with his head thrown back, while I _ ー

BRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG

The very obnoxious bell rang, signaling the end of class, and snapping me out of my thoughts. I stole a glance at Peter’s schedule. We didn’t have our next class together. With a smile, I pointed to his sloppily written number on my hand, and left the classroom.

_ Alright,  _ I thought,  _ next is Sex Ed with Mr. Rogers. Sex Ed? Shit. Maybe I could duck out? No, I want to be a good student. I’ll show up, but the second it gets awkward, I’m “Going to the bathroom” and never coming back. _

As I came back to my senses, I bumped into a boy waiting for Mr. Rogers to open the door. He had silver dyed hair. He turned around andー

_ Holy shit, who is this gorgeous human? Is he human? _

“H-hi, my name is gay,” I stammered.

_ Shit. _

He laughed. “Hi gay. I’m Pietro.”

“Well hello, Pietro. My actual name is Y/N.”

“Hello there, Y/N.”

There was a short silence.

He began again, “I’ve always been one to be direct. Phone number?”

I wrote my phone number on his arm, and waited for him to text me.

Pietro: Hey, gay

Me: Ffffuuuucccckkkk you

Pietro: Do it yourself

Me: You know some people aspire to be as much of an asshole as you

Pietro: Then why are we still talking?

Me: Cause you’re hot *rolls eyes*

Pietro: ;) *rolls hips*

Me: That’s enough of that you fucking rabbit

I put my phone away as Mr. Rogers opened the door to the classroom, allowing me to go through a portal to Helーer, sex ed. When I brushed past Pietro, a faint smell of smoke filled my lungs. 

_ Oh. Well it would be rude of me to let him embarrass himself because he’s high. I’d better sit next to him just to keep an eye on him. _

Looking back on it there was a chance he had been playing with fire or something and I just wanted an excuse to sit next to him.

He sat in the front row, likely so he could pay attention better. I took the seat directly on his right and a kid with black hair and brown skin took the seat on his left.

Pietro spokeー no slurred, “Hey! Flash! Good to see you again buddy!”

Flash responded, “You saw me last period dipshit.

_ “Penis Parker freaked out, like, out of nowhere. He just screamed.” _

I almost couldn’t hold my tongue. Words I wouldn’t be able to take back threatened to spill from my lips. Instead I bit my lip. Pietro must have interpreted it the wrong way as he sent me a wink when Flash wasn't looking. I glared in response until Flash turned back in our direction. I decided the best course of action was to try to find him again during lunch.

Lunch came, and I seeked out Peter hoping he could come confront Pietro with me. I spotted him sitting alone with no one, but Instagram for company. I approached him.

"Hey Peter, I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me," I asked quietly. I had nothing to hide. It was just my demeanor.

A small frown flashed across his face before he agreed. He stood, and followed me to the table where I saw Pietro. We took a seat across the table from him.

He looked up from his lunch and smirked. "You just couldn't stay away, could you, Gay?"

I scoffed. "I hate you."

He replied with a shit-eating grin, "Thanks babe."

Flash took a seat, Peter visibly tensed. An image of blood dripping from Flash's eye with a pen in it flashed through my mind.

_ What the hell was that, _ I thought to myself. 

He decided to shout, "Ha, you called him gay." The majority of the cafeteria turned to see what all the noise was about.

I sarcastically replied, "It's fitting too."

He almost fell out of his seat before sputtering out, "Wait, you're actually gay? What the hell is wrong with you?"

This wasn't my first time dealing with bullies. I grabbed my backpack from under the table, weighed it in my hands, and swung it at Flash's head.


	5. Chapter 5 Rated: T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an incident with May, Peter makes a discovery about Y/N

Peter’s PoV

9th grade

Part B

Y/N swung his backpack at Flash's head, and though it may have looked different to different people, I don't believe there wasn't an inch of Flash's face that wasn't hit, the zipper even cutting his cheek.

Before anyone could do anything, Y/N stood with his backpack and stalked out of the cafeteria. I stood with him and sent a small smirk toward Flash before following Y/N.

I walked faster than him until I caught up. I walked in front of him and turned around, stopping him.

I spoke. "Y/N stop slow down. Please."

He brushed past me. I reached out to grab him when my ringtone for Aunt May went off. I answered the phone while I walked with Y/N.

I put the phone to my ear. "Hello?"

Someone on the other line responded, "Hello this is the hospital are you Peter?"

I gulped. "Yes, why is the hospital calling?"

The man from the hospital took a moment to answer. "She was in a car crash. She's in surgery. She broke four of her ribs and fractured her skull. She may have also sustained a concussion. Our address is 4853 North Stark Street."

I hung up and forcefully turned Y/N around. Before he could react I pulled myself into his shirt and cried.

While he stood dumbfounded, there was nagging in the back of my head.

_Ha. You know you probably deserve this. Not sure what you did but still. Karma's a bitch._

I ignored Kyle and refocused my attention on the situation at hand. Or tried at least. As much as I wanted to say something all I could do was sob into Y/N's chest. He patted my back and stroked my hair while whispering soft reassurances. 

"It's okay," he whispered.

"No. It's not okay. Aunt May got in a car crash and broke four ribs, fractured her skull, and maybe sustained a concussion. I don't know what to do she might die."

He stopped stroking my hair and grabbed my hand. He began dragging me through the hallway and outside a door.

"Pick a car," he said.

"Y/N I don't know why I should"

"Peter just pick a car. Please."

I pointed to a black convertible with the windows cracked.

He race walked over to it and reached into the window. He fished around for awhile before pulling his arm out and opening the door. The alarm went off. He got in the car and opened the passenger door.

He shouted, "Peter! Get in the car we're going to go visit your aunt," while trying to hotwire the car.

I hesitantly got in the car, and once the car was started he closed the door, and drove away. Once we were far enough from the school, he pulled over, a fished his phone out of his pocket.

He started texting someone named Pietro.

Y/N: What's your power?

Pietro: Speed, why?

Y/N: I need a favor. Can we call?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is before Peter makes the web shooters so Y/N does need to hotwire the car.


	6. Chapter 6: Rated T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro does Y/N a favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is starting back so updates will definitely be less frequent. Sorry :(

Pietro's PoV

9th Grade

Part B

Y/N: I need a favor. Can we call?

Me: Yeah one sec

I stepped outside and called Y/N. The phone rang for awhile, and I was tempted to hang up.

Just as I decided to hang up, I heard Y/N answer, "Pietro, I need you to turn off the security cameras."

"What the fuck? Why?"

"I'll explain later. Watch the footage while you're in there if you really can't wait." He hung up.

I sped to the cafeteria to stock up on food (Speeding uses a lot of calories and I don't want to collapse) before I ran to the Security Office. I checked around the room and quickly sat behind the large desk that was placed in the middle of the room. 

“What the fuck did Y/N do?” I asked myself, looking through the footage to find Y/N’s familiar face. 

“They stole a car?” I thought. “Impressive.”

I continued going through the footage until any that showed the actions of Y/N and Peter before quickly leaving the security office. On my way out I ran into the one and only Mr. Harrington. Shit. 

“Mr. Maximoff, What were you doing in the security office?” He asked. 

“Nothing.” I replied, turning and walking away. 

Mr. Harrington places a hand on my shoulder and told me we needed to talk. 

I sat in the science classroom in silence with Mr. Harrington. All I needed was for him to look away for a second so that i could speed out of there, but he wouldn’t. 

“What could you have possibly been doing behind the security desk during school hours?”

I shrugged.

“I’ll ask again. What didn’t you want to be seen, Pietro?”

I shrugged once more. Mr. Harrington looked down at a small piece of paper on his desk, scribbling something down. This was my chance! I sped out the door and stopped at the school’s entrance, looking behind me before walking out of the doors, unseen.

Me: You stole a fucking car?

Y/N: You disabled the cameras, right?

Me: Yeah

Y/N: Good, Thank you.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you look at that. A chapter without italics.


	7. Filler: Not Rated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just something to hold you lovely people over while we finish the next chapter.

<https://kdog453.tumblr.com/post/188163830580>

<https://kdog453.tumblr.com/post/188163796070>

<https://kdog453.tumblr.com/post/188163869710>


	8. Chapter 7: Rated T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Y/N go to visit May in the hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all this chapter has been done for 3 months and we literally just forgot to post it. Sosososososososo sorry

Y/N's PoV

9th Grade

Part C

Me: Good, Thank you.

I put my phone away so I could focus on driving. I looked over at Peter who seemed to be relaxed and ready to fall asleep despite the circumstances, and when we turned onto the highway, I saw that he was sleeping. Needless to say, he looked ethereal. An urge tugged me to kiss his forehead before a car honking made me realize I hadn't had my eyes on the road. I swerved back into a lane that was a bit emptier and resolved to keep my eyes on the road, because if something had happened to Peter…

_An image flashed in my mind with blood littering my wrists and red marks around my neck._

I pulled over as quickly as possible. _Just like in the cafeteria._ I thought to myself. I looked to see if Peter was still sleeping. He was and I decided that I would try to repress those thoughts until I had time to deal with them myself. I drove the rest of the way in silence, except for, of course, the sounds of the road.

We arrived at the hospital about four minutes after Peter woke up. As soon as we stepped inside, he gave his name and information and they let him inside. He brought me along to the trauma center and waited to see if May would wake up. We waited for what felt like hours until all of his resolve broke at once and sobs shook him. Now I wasn’t the “big spoon” or “top” or whatever you want to call it in any relationship. Even with girls, they tended to hold me. But I felt bad for him. I pulled his head into my chest and let him cry. He whimpered and sniffled and just generally broke down. I let him rest there until the worst of the crying had subsided. I stroked his hair and brought his chin up, forcing him to look at me. I only had two things to say. Number one was, “You’re sleeping at my house tonight.” And number two was, “It’s going to be okay.” I helped him out of his chair, and though he was still crying, I saw a fire in his eyes that told me he was still fighting, and I’m not going to lie. It was kind of hot.

He wiped his face and stepped toward me and hugged me again. He pulled back and untensed himself.

I smiled at him and brushed a hair out of his face. “Come on Peker Parter. Let’s head to my place.” I sent a shit-eating grin in his direction.

He shuffled a little bit before he said simply, “I lied. In the closet when I said that you weren’t the reason I blushed. And one more thing.” He walked closer to me, leaned forward, and…

He rolled up my sleeve and put my scars to his face. “I understand.”

He left the room, and walked toward the car.

When we got to the car, we sat in silence and drove to my house.

When we got to my house, I dragged Peter to my room and sat him on my bed. I sat criss-cross across from him and waited until one of us broke.

His will was stronger than mine and I wasted no time cutting to the chase.

I rushed my sentences. "Look Peter I'm like, so in love with you and I'm glad that you love me too. It's just… there'ssomeoneelsethatIlikeoratleastthinkIlikeandIcan'tchoose." [A/N Translation: There's someone else that I like or at least think I like and I can't choose.]

Peter whispered, "Well… then what if I do this?" He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on my cheek. I blushed. Then I leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips. 

I smiled and tackled him so that he was laying down. I layed down so that he could spoon me, which he did. I lay with him until I was almost asleep and then he popped up suddenly. 

"What about your parents," he asked. He seemed concerned enough to leave if he had to.

I sighed and gave half of a smile before I muttered, mostly to myself, "They… they wouldn't approve. They… They…" I told myself not to cry, but once the first tear fell, I couldn't hold back.

"I can sleep on the couch if you want," he replied, worry evident in his tone.

"No."

"Y/N I--"

"Peter, please. Just stay with me..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hhhhhhhhhhhhhh I know it's shit don't judge me


End file.
